dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball UP
Dragonball UnlimitedPower is set 7 years before the destruction of planet Vegeta. The main character in the first saga is Samalk,it covers his childhood Samalk saga May 1st,730 age. King Vegeta's palace corridor. Samalk's father Corgos is talking to king Vegeta. "So my king let's get this straight,next year when my son will be six,then he will train with Nappa to be the best!",said Corgos in a serious manner. Then king Vegeta replied"It has been settled then,Nappa will train Samalk". They turned a corner and entered the king's throne room the king sat on the throne Corgos then said"See you,my king". A frantic training session July 12th,731 age. The Gravity room. Nappa meets Samalk for the second time. : "Hey kid,you ready for some training!",says Nappa as they enter the Gravity room. Nappa turns on the gravity controls and the gravity intensifies and Samalk falls to the floor and says"Mr Nappa, what exactly did you set the gravity to﻿ in here?",Nappa smirks and yells"Ha Ha, i set this thing to 50 times, so be ready!. Nappa afterimaged behind Samalk and pushes him to the ground"You'll get used it", says Nappa. Samalk gets back up and jumps for Nappa,he throws a volley of punches but only hits Nappa once then he kicks him and then he fires an energy wave(Later known as no man's land) . The blast hit Nappa so hard he hit the wall and fell to the floor"Mr Nappa,are you ok?", said Samalk. Nappa coughs up blood and mutters"Maybe we should finish up for today". An anger explosion August 2nd, 731 age. The Gravity Room door. Nappa is training Samalk again. "Are you ready for today's lesson?",Nappa asks,Samalk thinks about it and answers"Yeah,i'm ready".Nappa enters the Gravity room and Samalk follows,Nappa turns the gravity up to 50 times normal gravity and they begin. Samalk runs at Nappa and punches him he then kicks him to the floor"Hehehe,Your good kid",smirks Nappa. Nappa and charges for Samalk, he kicks but Samalk jumps and kicks Nappa into a wall. Samalk jumps back and charges a No man's land and fires it at Nappa,it hits him directly. Nappa coughs up blood and says"I think you're ready for the next step,Impact bomb volley!",Nappa fires five energy balls. The first Impact bomb is easily dodged by Samalk,the second Impact bomb is also easily dodged by Samalk and third Impact bomb hits him with force. As the fourth and fifth impact bomb come racing towards him Samalk said to himself"I have to do this!",Samalk was so angry and upset he fires an explosive wave. When Nappa recovers he tells Samalk that in rage he channeled enough energy to fire an explosive wave. The first assigment April 12th,732 age. Outside Frieza's royal courtroom. King Vegeta is talking to Makkles and Corgos. "I have to tell you something,my friends,you're sons are going on an assignment with Nappa",said king Vegeta nervously, "Nappa,who the heck is he?"replied Makkles,Corgos said nothing and walked into the launch bay. "Samalk get in your pod,now!,shouted Corgos impatiently,a tear ran down Samalk's eye as he said"Yes daddy". Samalk jumped into his pod and Mecca jumped into his pod aswell. "Make sure they do well Nappa",said King Vegeta as he walks away,Nappa replied"Yes sire" Nappa jumps into his pod and Makkles jumped in too.They fired up the engines and flew to the planet Vatalllai. The raid September 3rd,733 age. Planet Vatalllai. Samalk,Makkles,Mecca and Nappa have just arrived on the planet Vatalllai. Makkles scans the area and whispers"We have to be quite",Samalk creeps around the back of a building they then peer round the corner and fire two finger beams at some Vatalllaians"NO STOP,NOW!,screams Nappa angrily. This caught the attention of all the Vatalllains,Samalk then fired a No man's land straight into the heart of the charging crowd"Heh,your nothing",said Samalk. Nappa stepped back and watched Samalk carelessly destoy countless Vatalllialan villages"Heh this boy is very promising",says Nappa. The planet's defense September 4th,733 age. Ruins of a Vatalllaian village. Nappa is telling Samalk about how well he is doing. "You've done very well on this assignment,kid",says Nappa. Samalk smirks and mutters"Thanks old timer",Samalk walks over to the body of a dead Vatalllaian and reached into its pocket. Samalk pulls out his hand and finds a key, he gives the key to Makkles and walks over to the nearest building, the temple, Makkles throws the key to Samalk and he opens the door. Samalk carefully sneaked in to the temple to find hundreds of Vatalllaian elites waiting for him, with no thought of how powerful Samalk was they charged relentlessly. "For Vatalllai!",yells the leader of the attack, Commander Lockie,Samalk just chuckles and says"Blaster cannon", the attack takes out thousands of elites,only six officials and Commander Lockie remained. Samalk charges at Commander Lockie and kicks him in the face he then fires a barrage of energy beams at him then he jumped down and punches him stomach. Four of the officials tended to Lockie while the other two officials charged for Samalk,they threw some punches but Samalk dodged them then began to strangle them. Samalk then threw the officials aside and fired and explosive wave and then fired a dual-No man's land killing both officials. "Okay Lockie you are so freaking dead!", said Samalk, and with that Samalk jumps for the wounded commander, he punches him in the chest multiple times in then he kicks him into a building and afterimages behind Lockie and fires and energy wave at him. In the end only one priest remained "I am willing to take you on boys because i know you are not that strong!", says the Lonely Old Priest. The final shot September 4th,733 age. Vatalllaian farmland. The Lonely Old Preist is preparing to confront the Saiyans. " This old fool has got be kidding ", whispered mecca, " Time to kick ass, Mecca, Nappa let's go! ", replied Samalk .The three rushed to the Old Priest and they all punched him in face, the impact send him flying into some ruins, " That must've done it ", said samalk. The Old Priest got up, dusting himself off and tearing away the remains of his robe, his chest now fully uncovered, "Aw, come on!" said Samalk."Ok, this son of a bitch just won't die but wait we could do one final thing, charge all your ki and then when your we all stand back to back and blow this mother f**ker to oblivion" Samalk whispered with boost of adrenaline and confidence in his voice. They powered up a seemingly unstopable shot at the Priest, who was sent slowly barrelling into the next solar system, "Phew, Nappa, ready the pods". The return Febuary 15th, 735 age. Planet Vegeta. Samalk and the others have returned. "Welcome back Nappa, was your mission sucessful?" said a voice, king Vegeta's "Yes, the boy has potenial and I mean a lot of potenial". "You looked after him, I presume?" Corgos questioned and a reply from Makkles sharply followed "Of course!, he is amazing, talented and quite funny". "What's next then?" Mecca wondered "God knows" was Samalk's nervous reply. Kid Vegeta Saga Five months later... The Prince August 31st, 735 age. Prince Vegeta's private training area. Nappa meets Vegeta for the first time. "My prince, someone's here to see you, his name is Nappa" a quick silence followed but it didn't take long for it to be broken "Nice to meet you, baldy!" a quick rush of anger hit Nappa "You little shit!" Vegeta laughed with a response "The feeling's mutual, baldy". "Samalk how do you feel about that Vegeta kid?" Samalk was hesitant to answer, knowing that the dozens of cameras and voice recorders planted around the facility, with a purpose to listen for spies or traitors of Freiza, "Skeptical". "Zarbon!", he rushed to Frieza's chamber, "Yes, my lord?", a Sayian warrior lay chained up and unconscious, Zarbon smirked suggestively. For a moment nothing was heard except for the humming of the life support machines followed closely by sadistic laughing, continuous screaming and a small explosion, "Done". Another Mission November 23th, 735th age Frieza's courtroom King Vegeta, Corgos and Makkles have been summoned upon by Frieza "Lord Frieza, why have you summoned us?" Makkles backed away, nervous of the answer, "A mission, for the boys and this one should test their abilities, what do you say?". The three Saiyans exchanged glances and then plucked up the courage to say something "Okay then, my lord", Frieza smirked. Category:GHdude's archive Category:GHdude Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragonball UP Category:Canon Respecting